Eima Jolum
Eima Jolum is the main antagonist of SB737's Awesome World. His main focus is on capturing Fred, however he has developed a huge rivalry with SB737 for thwarting all of his plans. As of episode 400 he is presumed to most likely dead due to him falling into lava in the nether. However it seems that SB only killed an Eima clone, as Eima appears alive and well in, I think it was episode 411, and summoned Entity 303 in episode 422and airship attacked his house in 426. in episode 462 he kidnaps Fred Shaun and sb’s animals in his evil lair. Maybe he’s hatching a new evil plan… Just joking. Eima Jolum is actually SB’s sister’s account. Appearance Kidnapping Fred Eima first appeared in episode 109 titled "A new enemy" in Sb's dog house where he first kidnaped Fred. He had him in a cage and planted TNT near the cage a redstone leading towards a lever. Sb broke a piece of redstone and Fred survived. It's also the first episode in wh SB flew his chopper. Halloween special Eima appeared a couple of episodes later titled "The Block Monster" where after Sb told a story about the block monster Eima created one which was destroying Sb's world. Eima's lair Eima's third appearance was in episode 125 titled "Eima Jolum's lair" where yet again he kidnaps Fred for Emerald and diamond for Fred. He then turned Fred into a witch. Changing the weather It was Christmas Eve and Sb created a Snow Machine because "There is no snow around here" where Eima made the machine more powerful than what Sb made it. Eima appeared a couple of episodes later when he wanted sun where he was and so he created a weather machine to change the weather from rain to sun. During the episode titled Heatwave Eima changed the weather to be really hot April fools During the episode 157 Eima kidnapped Fred again but it was an April Fools day. Sb then was transported somewhere else and Eima had then tried to kill Sb but it turns out it was a dream. A year later Fred had pretended that Sb had killed him in the cow cooker 3000 and Sb had gone and told Eima that. Fred During episode 200 Fred was sent to prison and Sb had enlisted the help of Eima to help him get Fred free. In the episode 206 Sb thinks Fred has ran away but it turns out he's been kidnapped again by Eima. Herobrine In episode 219 Eima summons Herobrine into Sb's world. He does it again a couple of episodes later. Teaming up with Fenton Without knowing Fenton was working with Eima during the episode 232 Traveling During the episode 264 Eima tricked Sb and sent him to Mars. Defeat During the 300th episode Sb was trapped in an obsidian building with no diamond pickaxe and watched as Eima "killed" Fred. Robbing Sb During the episode 338 Eima burgles Sb and stole everything in his secret room and his treasure vault. Getting frozen Sb had put Eima on ice after he burgled his house the episode prior to the episode. Bedrock edition Sb had gone on a treasure hunt because of the aquatic update and Eima had set a trap for him. Final battle In episodes 398 and 400 Sb had duelled Eima in the first one Eima had cheated and then Sb was banished. In episode 400 Sb had hit Eima fall into lava and watched him die. Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Deceased characters